Effigy
An effigy is the result of identifying certain artifact fragments. Identifying * Common artifact fragments can produce eight types of effigy: Boen, Ghur, Kria, Ocra, Pior, Sair, Xiru and Zius. (They may also yield lockets of the same types). * Military artifact fragments can produce six types of effigy: Arto, Brim, Fira, Lodo, Nirm and Ward. (They may also yield lockets of the same types.) * Noble artifact fragments can produce five types of effigy: Baronis, Comtiar, Ducios, Princania, Royor and Emperator. (They may also yield lockets of the same types.) Combining By themselves, effigies aren't useful. They must be combined with other identified artifacts. * Combining a Boen, Ghur, Kria, Ocra, Pior, Sair, Xiru or Zius effigy with the same type of locket is a restoration task that produces a talisman which helps the character overcome the resistance of raw materials when crafting. * Combining a Boen, Ghur, Kria, Ocra, Pior, Sair, Xiru or Zius effigy with the same type of statuette is a restoration task that produces an idol which helps the character overcome the resistance of raw materials when crafting. Idols work differently from talismans, and may be used with them. * Combining an Arto, Brim, Fira, Lodo, Nirm or Ward effigy with the same type of locket produces is a restoration task that produces a talisman which boosts one of a character's offensive or defensive skills. * Combining a Baronis, Comtiar, Ducios, Princania, Royor or Emperator effigy with the same type of locket is a restoration task that produces a talisman that affects a character's blunt, piercing or slashing offensive and defensive scores, all three of a character's offensive scores (Royor), all three of a character's defensive scores (Princania), or all six of a character's combat scores (Emperator). Strength of the Talisman or Idol Effigies may be worn (strength 16), damaged (strength 33) or intact (strength 50). [Note: Therian saga does not use the term 'intact'. An effigy which is neither worn nor damaged is intact and should have a strength of 50). When combined with a locket, the resulting talisman has a strength equal to the average of the two contributors, divided by 10. A talisman is treated as magic when equipped. Example: a damaged effigy (33) combined with a worn locket (16) produces a talisman with a strength of 2.4 (33 + 16 / 2 = 24 / 10 = 2.4). It reduces the resistance of the materials being crafted by 2.4. When combined with a statuette, the resulting idol has a strength equal to the average of the two contributors. A talisman is treated as a tool when equipped. Example: a damaged effigy (33) combined with a locket (50) produces an idol with a strength of 41 (33 + 50 / 2 = 41). It reduces the resistance of the materials being crafted in the same way a tool improves skill: it is combined with the contributions of a location and a companion and (in theory) the character according to the 40/30/20/10 rule.